


What the hell is 七夕？

by 耗仔0 (JC_haozi)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 七夕节, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_haozi/pseuds/%E8%80%97%E4%BB%940
Summary: 百度展白吧2014七夕节大逃猜活动作品





	What the hell is 七夕？

“嘿，今晚有什么安排？”Kimi一手拿遥控器“啪啪啪”地调着台，另一手将手机举到耳边。  
George看了看日程表，又伸手拨拉着日历：“今天周五？”  
“是的，先生。如您所愿。”Kimi咧嘴一笑，露出一排整齐的白牙齿，但随即他就反应过来对方根本看不到他的面部表情，于是又悻悻地闭上了嘴。  
George不出所料在日历上看到了自己用红色马克笔画出的圆圈标记，他只分出自己二十四分之一的注意力给电话那头的人：“此时此刻你应该说……At your service，sir.”  
这句话让Kimi忍不住翻了个大大的白眼，抱怨声在心中可谓如滚滚长江水般绵绵不绝。那叫一个波涛汹涌暗无天日……  
“……所以说你今天晚上到底有什么安排。”Kimi尽己所能语气平和地阐述着自己的问题。  
“今天是8月1号嘛……”George故意拉长了声调。  
Kimi觉得自己的心脏快要超负荷跳动了。明天就是七夕了，那个歪果仁不会不知道吧！不会的不会的，Kimi安慰着自己，听他这么煞有介事的样子，说不定有什么惊喜呢。Kimi伸手去拿水杯，咕咚喝下去一大口水来稳定心情。  
George干咳了两声以示重视：“……当然是看《中国好声音》！今天开始周五诶……对了对了，明天我还可以在网络上看《爸爸去哪儿》。怎么样，我最近紧跟内地综艺潮流哦。”  
“噗……咳咳咳咳……”方才那些话成功使得Kimi变身人体喷泉，外加一阵无论如何也压不下去的咳嗽。  
“你生病了？”George觉得电话那头情况不太对，说话的时候就有些着急。  
好不容易恢复的Kimi使劲咽下已经溜达到嘴边的“What the fuck”，大声冲电话吼道：“姓胡的你还是滚回家看你的漫画吧！！死宅男我咒你一辈子都找不到老婆！！！！”  
George觉得很是莫名其妙，那小孩平日里脾气都很好呀，今天怎么突然就炸毛了，他做了个深呼吸，放轻声音很有耐心地回答着：“我现在就在家里啊。而且……”  
“而且什么！”Kimi把水杯重重摔回桌上。  
伴着杯子与桌面的碰撞声响起的是礼貌而有力的敲门声。Kimi摇了摇脑袋，觉得这个房子的回音有点明显……他是不是该去添置些新家具呢？  
晃着竹竿一样的身子趿拉着拖鞋向门口挪动，Kimi觉得自己有点自作多情，但更多的是有气无力。电话那头的人仍旧没有给出一个回答，Kimi突然觉得自己并没有什么立场去质问那个人，他也着实没心思再去试探。  
“算了吧。”Kimi说，“今天赶通告很累，我要去睡觉了。”说完他就挂断了电话，没有给彼此互道晚安的机会。  
其实也不必。真的。  
Kimi这样想着，却还是免不了患得患失。  
门外的人似乎很有耐心，并不像大多数人一样一个劲“笃笃笃”地敲个不停。  
“请稍等。”Kimi嘟囔着，他从鞋柜上摸到钥匙，娴熟地打开了门。  
“嗨。”来访者在门外站着，左手举着自己的手机，“下次慢点挂电话好吗？说实在的我刚刚有点挫败感。”  
“嗨。”Kimi简单而机械地重复着，现在他只能够说这些毫无营养的话，就好像他们彼此是第一次相见。  
George从Kimi身边挤进屋，有些不好意思地拿下背在背后的吉他，立在两人的身体之间：“有点俗套，是吧？不过我知道你想买它，所以……”  
“我喜欢。”Kimi接过吉他背在背上，就像George刚才做的那样。  
George又露出了那种他独有的笑容，Kimi有些不自然地扭过头，假装没有看到那一切。  
“所以你是来找我借宿啰？”  
George像只金毛犬一样拼命点头，在Kimi正要转身带他去客房的时候，“金毛犬”开口了：“嘿，我是说，这样我就是你明天看到的第一个人了，对吗？”  
Kimi脚步僵了僵，他并没有回头：“你什么意思。”  
“字面意思。”George两步就迈到那瘦得跟竹竿似的人身后，“就……明天……”  
那句话他没有说完，Kimi猛地转过身紧紧地抱住他的“金毛犬”：“你这个可恶的美国人。”  
George伸手揉了揉Kimi的头毛，引来了一阵不满的嘟囔，但他却并不在意：“哦，我这个可恶的美国人。”  
Kimi伸出手指戳了戳George温暖的后背：“我订的Captain America 2的蓝光到了，你要不要看。”  
“给我订的吗？”George双唇蹭了蹭Kimi的耳后，“给一辈子都找不到老婆的死宅男订的？”  
“你本来就不该找！如果你找了……我就把你收藏的那些兵人和手办全烧了。”Kimi咬牙切齿地说道。  
“哦，除非你愿意当我老婆。”George笑得一脸得意，他将Kimi的头按在自己怀里，阻止了那根竹竿的嘴炮。  
……  
那天晚上两人窝在沙发上看蓝光碟，当电影进行到某个情节的时候，Kimi拽了拽George的衣角，学着片中冬兵的语气恶狠狠地说了一句：“What the hell is 七夕？”  
George挑了挑眉，十分淡定地喝了口水。  
然后他转过头捧着Kimi的脸，用那纯正到变态的美语和那低沉又该死的特别有磁性的嗓音说出电影里的那句经典台词。  
“I’m with you till the end of the line.”  
……  
哦，What the hell is 七夕？  
Kimi从那天开始总是会在空闲时间感慨。  
管他呢，他现在每天都过得比世界上其他人的七夕都幸福。  
只是有一点总让他很不爽……  
每天早晨，他都会被迫说一句“At your service, sir.”  
而逼迫他的，很显然就是那个死宅歪果仁。  
Kimi对耶稣大帅哥发誓他恨死美帝的产物了，真的。  
但他也见鬼的爱死美帝的产物了。  
比如说……  
那个人。

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ①What the hell is 七夕？：译为“什么是见鬼的七夕？”（或者狂野一点，翻译为“特么的什么是七夕？”）这句话由电影Captain America 2: The winter soldier中冬兵的台词“Who the hell is Bucky？”改编  
> ②At your service, sir：译为“愿为您效劳，先生。”（这里是George暗示Kimi模仿钢铁侠Tony Stark的人工智能J.A.R.V.I.S.的英音和语气。George童鞋本人是个美漫迷。）  
> ③I’m with you till the end of the line.：译为“我会陪你到世界尽头。”、“我会陪你到最后”（或者文艺古典一点，翻译为“山无陵，天地合，乃敢与君绝。”）这句话是电影Captain America 2: The winter soldier中Steve和Bucky在不同时期对彼此说过的同一句话。此处引用原句。


End file.
